Siempre estuve aquí
by Akari29
Summary: Ha pasado el tiempo, Ren debe volver a Tokio y enfrentar todo lo que ha sucedido en este tiempo. Kyoko ha intentado seguir con su vida junto a Sho a partir de que se enteró de la verdad. ¿Qué sucederá entre Kyoko y Ren cuando el destino los atrape?
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo I: Verdad. Excusa. Cobardía**_

- Estoy bien, Yashiro-san.

_Sonrío otra vez. Yashiro-san me mira frustrado.__ No tolera esta sonrisa falsa._

- Adios, Ren, hasta mañana.

_Cierro la puerta._

_Mis pensamientos vuelven a__ concentrarse en el mundo fuera de la habitación del hotel._

_La ciudad luce silenciosa, como mi mundo sin ella._

_El reflejo de la ventana me devuelve mi sonrisa al pensar en ella._

_Ahhh…Ella._

_¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora Kyoko-chan?

* * *

_

Desde lejos, Ren observaba la charla.

La mirada de Kyoko cambió de un solo golpe. Una tristeza infinita los reflejan.

- Esto no puede ser cierto o si?...Estás diciendo mentiras, maldito Shotaro!

- Yo no digo mentiras…Sólo una tonta como tú, podría no darse cuenta!...Esto es prueba con-tun-den-te!

- No, no…Esto algún truco, alguna artimaña tuya en su contra…- el cuerpo de Kyoko temblaba de miedo ante aquella posibilidad- Él no sería capaz que mentirme así!...Además, ya te dije que él es el príncipe de las hadas!

- Kyoko-chan!...Por favor, te escuchas?...Eso es imposible…-respondió sarcástico Fuwa, dándole la espalda. Cuando de pronto, escuchó un sollozo. Se giró intempestivamente, y vio cómo de los ojos de la muchacha comenzaron a desprenderse lágrimas.

Nunca había sido capaz de soportar su dolor, sus lágrimas significaban el dolor que esa posibilidad representaba. _"Qué es lo que te pone tan triste?...Saber la verdad o saber que él te ha mentido todo este tiempo?"_, pensó Fuwa.

Se acercó a ella, veloz, vacilante intentó contenerla. Ella lo alejó de un golpe que le contuvo la mano que se acercaba a su hombro.

- No me toques, estúpido!

Ren deseó con todas sus fuerzas intervenir, ella estaba luchando sola con él y sus celos lo estaban volviendo loco.

Caminó hacia ellos. Observó el intento rápido y certero de Fuwa al abrazar a Kyoko por la fuerza. Su propio paso se aceleró.

Mientras Kyoko, luchaba inútilmente por zafarse de aquellos brazos.

- Por qué no lo aceptas ya?

- Vete al diablo, Shotaro!

- Oye! Déjala!- gritó furioso Ren, sin miedo a aparentar, por primera vez.

Fuwa desistió de su intento.

- Tsuruga Ren!...Llegas en buen momento…- el sarcasmo de Fuwa resultó tan molesto para Ren, que abonó su furia.- Por qué…no se lo dices tú?

- De qué demonios hablas?- Ren sintió una presión en el pecho, experimentó una pesada sensación de incertidumbre, el palpitar de un mal presagio.

Kyoko examinaba cada gesto de Ren, como buscando una respuesta.

- Vamos…Puedes hacerle entender a esta tonta mujer que tú eres el dichoso Corn?- el gesto soberbio de victoria se dibujó como una sonrisa en la cara de Fuwa. El cuerpo de Ren pareció tensarse, su rostro parecía desencajado por primera vez.

Ren se sintió fatalmente descubierto. No era capaz de articular alguna palabra para explicarse, por lo que su silencio habló por él y resultó una respuesta tan obvia para ella. Era la primera vez para Kyoko que Tsuruga-san no respondiera a una pregunta sin vacilar.

Los ojos de Ren buscaron los de Kyoko, pero esta vez, ella no le sostenía esa mirada feliz y resplandeciente que siempre le brindaba; sus ojos se mantenían fijos en el mármol blanco del suelo.

Lo contempló por unos segundos. Sus miradas se cruzaron.

Ren se sintió tan miserable. Pudo descubrir los ojos de ella nublados de llanto. Sintió la mirada de triste y adolorida de Kyoko podía atravesarle.

Ella volvió su vista al piso.

Soltó una risita burlona: - Cómo pude ser tan tonta?

Le dirigió una última mirada a Ren. Y se echó a correr sin mirar atrás.

Ren sintió cómo en esa huída podía perderla.

* * *

_Otra noche sin respuestas._

_Dos años sin respuestas._

_Dos años examinando cada gesto tuyo en las revistas, en las películas, en las series de tv._

_Dos años contemplándote desde lejos._

_Dos años...

* * *

  
_

Consiguió alcanzarla a duras penas, tomándola del brazo.

- Por favor, por favor…- Ella no lo miraba- Todo esto…Yo…

- Me mentiste…Todo el tiempo…Supiste esto todo el tiempo y sólo te burlaste de mí!- sus orbes color caramelo lo inquirían furiosos- Te odio, Ren!- y emprendió veloz una nueva carrera, alejándose del lugar.

Ren la escuchó inerte, incapaz de moverse. La última frase lo había golpeado. Sus últimas palabras certeras, le indicaban al muchacho el comienzo y el fin de su mayor miedo: había agrandado la brecha de la distancia que los separaba; la había alejado de su lado.

* * *

_Fue mi culpa después de todo…_

_Con mi egoísmo, con mi mentira logré que todo se consumiera…_

_Sólo logré alejarte de mi lado…_

_Después de todo, supongo que ha resultado bueno para ti…Y si es bueno para Kyoko-chan debería serlo para mí también, verdad?

* * *

_

- Sólo aléjate de ella…- Ren le dirigió su mirada asesina a Fuwa nuevamente- Te lo dije desde un principio…Sólo yo ocuparé su corazón…Quizá en este momento sea por odio, mañana se dará cuenta de que fui lo único real, por qué tú no lo eres o si?...Y bueno, mañana será por la gratitud…y la gratitud…

- Sólo espero que no vuelvas a esperar la posibilidad de que alguien la aleje de ti para valorarla…

Ren sostuvo la frase mientras se alejaba. Pero Fuwa pudo escucharlo claro…

¿Qué significaba eso?...¿Tsuruga Ren, su eterno rival, se estaba rindiendo?...¿Estaba dejando a Kyoko en sus manos así como así?

* * *

_Ja!...Ni si quiera te merezco…_

_Dos años de mi vida lejos de ti, y aún así sigo siendo el mismo egoísta…A pesar de tu felicidad – por qué eres feliz, cierto?- no puedo sentirme feliz por eso…_

_Mis sentimientos por ti son tan dulces y dolorosos…

* * *

_

Todo estaba decidido ya.

Yashiro-san se había negado a tal absurdo. Eso significaba huir como el más cobarde, pero también sabía que la voluntad de Ren era determinante. Lo sabía pero, aún así, no había podido evitar decirle lo que pensaba:

"_Sólo dilo de una vez, sólo admite tu falta, sólo di tus razones…Si no lo haces, mañana vas a despertarte con la horrible sensación de no haber echo nada…"_

Al día siguiente todo estaba dispuesto para partir.

Ren dio una última vuelta por los lugares habituales. Sonrío al mirar la gran entrada vidriada de LME. Sonrió al recordar aquel primer encuentro fatal.

* * *

_A veces, no entiendo cómo sigo conteniéndome…_

_Quizá Yashiro-san haya tenido razón._

_Pero no tengo derecho ahora, no lo tengo…_

_**Y el amor...no es para cobardes...

* * *

**_

_**Bueno gente, acá les dejo la nueva historia en la que estoy tratando de incursionar...Si les gusta, las sigo. Asique estaré a la espera de sus bienvenidos y agradecidos comentarios!**_

_**Nos vemos!**_

_**Brisalunar**_

_**28/7/2010  
**_

* * *

**_"el tiempo todas las batallas vence"_**_**  
**_

_**

* * *

**  
_


	2. A pesar del tiempo Buenos días

_**Capítulo II: A pesar del tiempo. Buenos días.**_

El viaje de regreso realmente había resultado agotador.

Después del viaje, Ren lucía su gesto de fastidio; le atemorizaban los viajes en avión, a pesar de que con esa fachada augusta lo escondiera bastante bien.

Pero el temor había pasado.

El trajín de Tokio lo recibía desde su arribo al hall del aeropuerto.

Yashiro- san le indicó el taxi que los esperaba y que los llevaría de vuelta a sus hogares.

Dos años sin volver a Tokio.

Ren supo lo mucho que había extrañado esa ciudad.

Atravesaron las calles a bordo del taxi, mientras observaba por la ventanilla los posibles cambios.

Tras un viaje corto, estuvo frente a la fachada del lujoso edificio, que entre sus paredes, albergaba el piso que habitaba.

Al ingresar, lo encontró solitario. Todo guardaba el orden perfecto y preciso de cuando se fue. La empleada de limpieza, había acatado al pie de la letra las exigencias detallistas de Ren.

Desvistió a las ventanas de las cortinas. Dejando que las luces de la ciudad coparan su habitación.

"_Tan lejos y tan cerca…",_ pensó mientras se entregaba al yugo de Morfeo.

Un nuevo día lo esperaba mañana.

* * *

- Kyoko- chan, la cena está lista…Vamos, ven aquí…- dijo Sho, mientras se acomodaba a la mesa.

De fondo, el sonido del televisor murmullaba:

-"_Así es Nana-san…Ha regresado de Estados Unidos__, cosechando éxitos y muchos premios…Tsuruga Ren, está de nuevo en Japón"._

Kyoko no pudo evitar poner atención, dirigiendo su mirada al televisor, casi instintivamente.

La figura de Ren se animaba en la pantalla.

Kyoko contuvo el aire casi inconscientemente. Pudo contemplar el cuerpo ejercitado de Ren, notó la sonrisa falsa y deslumbrante que ponía para atender a los periodistas, reconoció la calma y serenidad con que hablaba. Encontró sus ojos negros y profundos.

Sintió como una extraña cadena de sensaciones la invadieron: lo había maldecido, lo había echado de menos, lo había querido de nuevo cerca suyo, había querido reprocharle, lo había reconocido como parte de ella, lo había querido desterrar de algunos de sus pensamientos.

- Tsuruga Ren, no?...- dijo Sho un tanto molesto – Si vuelve es que en Estados Unidos no debe haberle tan bien, no crees?

- Pues… No lo sé…- respondió ella mientras, regresaba la vista al plato y le dedicaba una sonrisa a Sho.

* * *

Impecable y puntual, Ren saludaba a Yashiro-san.

- Buenos días…Hoy tendremos un día agitado Ren…- respondió el agente.

- Espero que me cuentes lo del taaaan importante proyecto por el que regresamos a Japón.

- Ah sí, claro…- devolvió una sonrisa despistada. – El director Takarada está a cargo de eso.

- ¿El Director Takarada?...¿Es una broma, Yashiro-san?- reaccionó un poco molesto Ren.

- Bueno, no, Ren…Él ha estado insistiendo con este proyecto desde hace un año atrás…Estuve negándome todo este tiempo y ya no puedo estirarlo más…

- Pero…

- ¿A qué le tienes miedo?...- preguntó sarcástico.

- ¿Miedo?...¡Vamos, Yashiro-san, ¿miedo?...Pero sabes bien que puede esperarse cualquier cosa del Director Takarada…

- Bueno…entonces, si lo pones así, en este mismo instante, lo llamaré para cancelar la reunión…Aunque, creo que se pondrá muy triste al saber que Tsuruga Ren, el niño que ha criado como a un hijo, lo niegue de esa forma…Pero, en fin, si es lo que quieres….- reprochó Yashiro-san con voz lastimosa. Ren bufó molesto.

- Está bien…No lo canceles, iremos…Pero entérate, Yashiro-san...¡Eres un manipulador!

* * *

Emprendieron el camino que tantas veces habían recorrido antes de partir a Estados Unidos.

Al llegar, vio el sol reflejarse sobre las paredes vidriadas de la entrada a la productora LME donde el Director Takarada lo esperaba.

Es extraño entrar aquí después de este tiempo, no, Ren?- El muchacho asintió con la cabeza en silencio.

Observó de reojo los pasillos.

Hasta que por fin, llegaron a la sala de reuniones del Director Takarada.

Después de un efusivo abrazo del director que incomodó a Ren, y de escucharlo reprocharle su ausencia, tomaron posiciones para la discusión.

- Bueno, he tenido esta idea en mente desde hace tiempo…Y sólo te quiero a ti para ello…- empezó hablando Takarada.

- Es usted muy amable, como siempre, Director Takarada…¿De qué se trata?...

- Bueno, se trata de un drama donde serías, en principio, el antagonista…

- ¡Vaya!..Eso se oye muy bien…Nunca me dediqué a ese tipo de papeles todavía…

- Por eso mismo, pensé que podría ayudarte a ampliar tus horizontes…- Ren sonrió sincero.- Se trata de una triángulo amoroso…Tú vendrías a ser, por ahora, el tercero en discordia, que intenta hacerse con el amor de la protagonista.

- Entiendo.

- Si estás de acuerdo, podríamos enviarte los guiones para que puedas revisarlos, estudiarlos y analizar si la idea te gusta…

- Estoy de acuerdo.- al oír esto, el Director Takarada izó la bandera de sus excentricidades nuevamente, improvisando una canción que hablaba de la felicidad. Ren se mantuvo intacto frente a la presencia avergonzada de Yashiro-san.

Al término de la canción, se dispusieron a terminar el papeleo para que la historia llegara a manos de Ren lo antes posible.

Representante y representado abandonaron entonces la oficina multicolor del Director Takarada, repleta de ornamentos relacionados a la celebración de la primavera, a pesar de que el otoño se presentaba abrumador sobre la ciudad.

Cruzaban ya el recibidor de LME dirigiéndose a la salida, cuando de repente, contemplaron una ola de grititos agudos y flashes incesantes.

Sintieron como la ola avanzaba cada vez más hacia la puerta de ingreso.

La puerta se abrió. Los flashes en verdad no dejaban ver por quién deslumbraban esas luces.

La puerta entonces se cerró.

-¡Dios! Esto se vuelve cada vez más molesto…-gritó furioso un tipo rubio, esbelto, de azulinos ojos.

- ¡Vamos!...Por esto es por lo que luchaste tanto, no puedes vivir quejándote de esto…- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Entonces, en un instante, el paisaje pareció iluminarse.

Ren se sintió desbordado por primera vez. Casi inconscientemente, contuvo la respiración.

Cuánto había intentado ignorar esas sensaciones, tratando de arrojarlas tan lejos de sí como pudiera.

Sin embargo, el inevitable paso del tiempo pareció no haber sucedido.

Ella alzó la mirada y ahí lo encontró.

Vaciló ante la posibilidad de haberse equivocado, ya le había sucedido en ocasiones, siempre había sido tan distraída y esos dos años no habían hecho nada para cambiarlo.

"_A pesar del tiempo, sigue siendo bella_"(1), pensó él, sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada.

Ella caminó hasta donde Yashiro-san y Ren observaban la escena – después de todo, no le quedaba de otra, también ella debía pasar por la oficina del Director Takarada-.

Se detuvo frente a ellos mostrando su sonrisa, junto a su acompañante.

A Ren, un impulso lo arrebató; ella estaba tan cerca…Y tan lejos. Pero se quedó inmóvil en su postura.

Ella sonrió. Hizo un gesto de reverencia a modo de saludo.

- Buenos días…Tsuruga-san…- y siguió adelante, tomada de la mano de su compañero.

- Kyo…- expresó sin medirse, pero raudo, se corrigió- Mogami-san…Buen-

Ren se maldijo. No había sido capaz de reaccionar a tiempo.

La vio alejarse.

- ¡Buenos días…Mogami-san!- concluyó, exclamando la frase lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchara.

Ella volteó su rostro, pudo observarlo de reojo, pero fingió no hacerlo.

Ren sintió cómo la distancia entre ellos se hacía evidente.

Su amabilidad no era ficticia, pero ella no había olvidado.

* * *

(1) Verso de la canción **"Podría ser"** de Ismael Serrano.

* * *

Bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste..Y perdonen si de acá en adelante tardo en actualizar, es que ando a full con la facultad!

Gracias por dejar sus comentarios!

**_Brisalunar_**

* * *

**_"Y, como la tierra generosa, abraza la raíz, de un frutal encendido, yo te abrazo a tí" (Ismael Serrano)_**


End file.
